1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assistance system provided with a road information receiving means for receiving road information transmitted from a road information center or another vehicle and a current location specifying means for specifying the current location of one's own vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In car navigation systems, there are systems informing the user (driver) of the occurrence of congestion, accidents, etc. by for example changing a display color of a corresponding road on a map or transmitting audio guidance when receiving the road information (congestion information, accident information, etc.) transmitted from the road information center.
However, this is a method informing the user of the occurrence of congestion, an accident, etc. by just displaying it or transmitting the audio guidance, therefore the user must view the road information displayed on a display device or listening to the road information output from an audio output device in order to understand it. That is, in other words, when the user is not paying attention, he or she will sometimes miss viewing or miss listening to the road information, so there arises a problem that the user will miss taking suitable action to avoid the congestion, accident, etc.